Singing the A very Potter Musical songs
by LeiaAmidalaSkywalker
Summary: The main characters of Harry Potter sing the songs of A Very Potter Musical I dont own Harry Potter. Sadly.


On a regular day at Hogwarts, well not completely regular day, something unordinary had happened. The Golden Trio, Ginny Weasley,Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy all sang in public in the Great Hall. They would all remember it.

"Today, as a dare by one of our students, 7 students will be singing some songs from a musical they saw." This is when Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy all stood up and went to the stage Dumbledore had prepared for them.

Music started and Harry started to sing.

**Harry: Underneath these stairs I hear the sneers and feel the glares of cousin, uncle and aunt. Can't believe how cruel they are and it stings my lightning scar to know they'll never give me what I want. And I know I don't deserve these stupid rules made by the Dursleys on Privet Drive, Can't take all these muggles, But despite all my struggles, I'm still alive.**

**I'm sick of summer and this waiting around. Man it's September and I'm skipping this town. Hey it's no mystery there's nothing here for me now.**

**I gotta get back to Hogwarts,**

**I gotta get back to school!**

**I gotta get back to Hogwarts,**

**Where everyone knows I'm cool!**

**Back to witches and wizards and magical beast,**

**Goblins and Ghosts and magical feasts.**

**It's all that I love and it's all that I need**

**AT HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS**

**I think I'm going back-**

**I'll see my friends, gonna laugh till we cry,**

**gonna take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky.**

**NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die**

**and it's gonna be totally awesome!**

**I'll cast some spells at the flick of my wand**

**Defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on!**

**And do it all together with my best friend Ron, cuz together we're totally awesome!**

**Ron: And it's totally awesome!**

**(Speaking)**

**Did someone say Ron Weasley?**

**What's up buddy? Hey sorry it took me so long to get here,**

**I had to get some Floo Powder but um,**

**we gotta get going, c'mon get your trunk, let's go!**

**Harry: Where are we going?**

**Ron: To Diagon Alley of course!**

**Harry: Cool!**

**Ron: Well C'mon**

**Together: Floo Powder Power, Floo Powder Power, Floo Powder Power, Floo Powder Power!**

**It's been so long but we're going back**

**Don't go there for work, Don't go there for class**

**Harry: As long as we're together-**

**Ron: gonna kick some ass-**

**Together: and it's gonna be totally awesome!**

**This year we will take them by storm,**

**stay up all night sneak out of our dorm!**

**Hermione:But let's not forget that we have to do well in class if we want to pass our OWLS!**

**(Talking)**

**I may be frumpy but I'm super smart**

**check out my grades there A's for start**

**What I lack in looks I make up in heart**

**and well, guys, that's totally awesome!**

**This year I plan to study a lot!**

**Ron: That be cool if you were actually hot!**

**Harry: C'mon Ron, we're the only friends she's got!**

**Ron: and that's cool**

**Hermione: and that's totally awesome!**

**The Golden Trio: yeah, that's cool and that's totally awesome!**

**We're sick of this waiting around**

**It's like we're sitting in the lost and found**

**Don't take no sorcery for anyone to see how!**

**We gotta get back to Hogwarts,**

**We gotta get back to school!**

**We gotta get back to Hogwarts,**

**where everything is magi-cool!**

**Everyone: Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts!**

**To goblins and ghosts and magical feasts!**

**It's all that I love and all that I need!**

**At HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS**

**The Golden Trio: I think we're going back!**

Everyone's reactions were priceless. Then, to make matters worse, Professor McGonagall said " I am a very resonable uptight bitch!" Dumbledore said "Hermione Granger, shut your ungodly,lopsided mouth, and quit interupting. God, for the cleverest witch you can be a real dumbass sometimes!" Hermione yelled "I'm the coolest bitch in the world!" Harry shouted "Draco, I fucking can't stand you, go to Pigfarts." Draco shouted "I want a galaxy-transversing rocket ship with enough fuel to get me to Mars Voldemort!" Snape said "Dumbledore, your the sexist, most beautiful, most mother fucking-mega super foxy man i have ever met." Ron yelled "RED VINES!"


End file.
